halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Celestina-A178
Celestina-A178, born Celestina Donatelli and often called "Celest", is a former Spartan-III soldier and currently the Head Trainer for the newly-formed Spartan Branch. Early Life Celestina was born on November 5th, 2524 on Convergence V, in a city that was mostly home to those of Italian decent. She lived with her parents, Leonardo and Annalisa, an older brother, Caden, and a twin sister, Christine. Her parents owned a popular gun range in the city. She described her limited childhood as "joyful" and "full of love". She remembered how Caden would spend much time at the gun range, hoping to take over someday. She was especially close to him, who would sing her a song called "Hero" every night before bedtime or to get her to stop crying. She also remembered how Caden would drop everything to take of her when she was sick and spoil her behind their parents' back. However, she never went anywhere without her twin sister Christine, who preferred to be called by her middle name, Lea. Covenant Invasion Spartan-III Program In 2531, to be determined whether they could be fit to be Spartans, they were instructed to paradrop to a designated pickup location. Celestina, however, still traumatized by what had been done to her family, was unable to do so. Instead, her hand was taken by her future best friend and other half, Jun-A266, and he offered to jump with her. When they successfully landed, they introduced themselves, sparking the beginning of their lifelong friendship. Team Phantom Post-Spartan Life Recovery Spartan-IV Program/Spartan Branch What Was Once Thought Lost Appearance Celestina has shoulder-lengthened deep red hair, parted from the right, hazel eyes, and full lips. She stands at 6 ft and 5 inches tall. She wears a Scout helmet and a Tactical/Patrol chest piece, with a skull wearing a crown craved onto the upper left portion of it. Sniper and UA/MUTLI-THREAT are on her left and right shoulders respectively and UA/BRACER attached to her left wrist. Her utility is the Tactical/Hard Case and her knee guards are Gungnir. Her armor color is Steel (Primary) and Maroon (Secondary). Celestina also has several tattoos - her Spartan tag in braille on the left side of her chest, Team Phantom's insignia on her left wrist, and 3 skulls (one wears a crown, one had a bullet hole on the temple, and one had crosses knives) on her right forearm. Personality The trigger to Celestina's unwillingness to lose the people around her came from the loss of her entire family on Convergence V. The whole event rendered her highly emotional and she vowed to be "as strong as possible" so that she could save other people and never lose another person ever again. However, this proved to be difficult as the nature of her role as a soldier and a Spartan meant that others were going to die around her. She is described as a kind, calm and caring individual with great listening skills. She considers the well-being of her teammates more important and never took to heart what her commanding officers thought of her, stating that they knew absolutely nothing about her and did not have the right to judge her. Her softness would usually be overlooked by her peers as she always got the job done and even managed to save a few extra people. Kurt Ambrose described her as one of the few Spartans with her humanity intact, and admired her for it. She is rarely seen with a temper or has acted aggressive, although she has a habit of heavily swearing, either at her enemies, certain situations or just in general. Relationships Jun-A266 She and fellow Alpha Spartan, Jun-A266, have a unique relationship. He first met her aboard the pelican used to paradrop in 2531, offering to jump with her after realizing she was too traumatized to try. Upon asking her for her name, he innocently questioned whether or not she was princess, which became her pet name for years to come. He aimed to protect her from the horrors of a soldier's life, even more so to protect her from herself. Dominick-A124 Kurt Ambrose Kurt Ambrose admired her for her humanity, sociability and innocence. He had loved how "normal" she was, to be as vulnerable as she was, which would remind him of how human the IIIs used to be before everything was taken from them. When she requested to leave active duty, while he thought it was extreme, he fought to get her out and have her stay with him at Camp Currahee, before she left to be a trainer at Starwave Base in late 2551. Death Celestina and Death almost instantly bonded from the moment they met, which would not come across as a surprise, considering that he was created from Jun himself. He often addresses her as "Lady Celestina" or "My Lady". Others She also has a close relationship with Spartan Gabriel Throne, treating him like a younger brother and regarding him as her favorite Spartan. In one Insurrection mission that took place before 2543, she infiltrated a growing Innie organization where she became friends with a man named Jimmy, who was the Leader's right-hand man and a civilian working for ONI, who assisted her. Once the Leader was taken down, they retained their friendship, with him sending her a gift every year for her birthday. She often tease Jun about him, as he was jealous of the latter. Skills Celestina showed great skill at the sniper rifle during training, resulting in it being her preferred weapon of choice. It also could be due to the fact that it was also her older brother Caden's favorite weapon back in their parents' gun range. She achieved the second highest number of confirmed sniper kills in all of Alpha. She also uses two combat knives, one with a gray handle and the other, emerald. She is also noted for her acting skills, so she was often involved in going undercover to infiltrate Innie organizations. Jun was never too fond of Celestina having to take part on those kind of missions. She was also the creator of "War Games" which, after its successful initiation in Hydra Base, would be made available aboard the UNSC Infinity. Equipment Helmet: Scout Shoulder: '''Sniper (Left), UA/MUTLI-THREAT (Right) '''Chest: Tactical/Patrol - A skull wearing a crown craved onto the upper left portion Wrist: '''UA/BRACER '''Utility: '''Tactical/Hard Case '''Knee Guards: Gungnir 'Colour: '''Steel (Primary & Secondary) '''Others: '''2 Combat Knives (Gray handle, Emerald handle) Trivia Gallery Follow the fan-fiction here! https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10554214/1/Love-at-Long-Range https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11875367/1/Love-at-Long-Range-VERSION-2 (OFFICIAL version) ''When I found out that there was a wiki page just for Halo fanon, I knew I should include the characters from the story. Celestina is one of them. You can follow the story here. ^.^ Halo Fanon page - Love at Long Range__FORCETOC__ Category:Alpha Company